


More Than A Mistake

by Imaloulover



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, cause i have nothing better to do then write borderline porn in public, that i wrote while i was with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaloulover/pseuds/Imaloulover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't know why he was here in the first place. A old friend invited him to a party, and he wasn't going to go. He didn't plan on going, but Harry had begged him and begged him to go out for a night. Just to let lose and have a little fun like how he used to. Back when One Direction wasn't as famous as they are now, and back when he didn't have to keep up public appearances with a beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was supposed to be hanging out with my friends, instead I wrote this one my phone. Just basically smut, and I apologize for all the mistakes in it, and for the length of it. - Jocelyn x. (This is actually my first time at trying to write smut, so I also apologize if it is horrible.)

Louis didn't know why he was here in the first place. A old friend invited him to a party, and he wasn't going to go. He didn't plan on going, but Harry had begged him and begged him to go out for a night. Just to let lose and have a little fun like how he used to. Back when One Direction wasn't as famous as they are now, and back when he didn't have to keep up public appearances with a beard. Eleanor wasn't bad, in fact he quite liked her as a friend and nothing more because Louis without a doubt was definitely gay. 

He always knew he was gay and even when One direction got put together. Him and Harry did have a little thing going on, but they soon realized that they just didn't belong together like  
that. They were self proclaimed soul mates. Not the kind which meant that they were totally and helplessly in love with each other. But the kind that they would always be there for each other no matter what they went though, and the kind that would love each other like they were brothers. 

"I think I'm going to go have drink. Maybe find a nice lad to take home tonight." Harry said with a wink, and started to walk away before looking back at Louis. "Maybe you should find one of those for yourself." 

And with that he was alone. He thought that maybe he should find a nice lad that he could bring home for the night. but would it really be worth it? would it be worth it to have one night of passion and wake up to an empty bed the night morning? He's not like Harry, who could have random nights with random people and be completely happy with it. He tried that, and tried that over again until he finally just gave up and decided that he shouldn't be spending nights with random guys and just wait for the right person.

"What you thinking about so hard over here?" said a deep voice that he knew all to well. A voice that belonged to none other than Nick Grimshaw.

"Pointless one night stands." He said before he could stop himself.

"What? Nobody good enough to satisfy the needs of the world famous pop star?" Nick asked, and Louis couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not and frankly that annoyed him more then it should have. 

Nobody in this room good enough. Wish Greg was here, now he was some fun." He said looking up at nick to look him in the eyes. Louis never actually slept with Greg, because unfortunately for him Greg was as straight as a stick. Nick knew that, but Louis couldn't help himself from telling him. In hopes that Nick would get just as annoyed as he was.

"I think your thinking about the wrong DJ." Nick smiled, more like smirked at Louis. "You and me both know that Greg would rather die than look at a dick that wasn't his." 

"I think I am way to sober to be having this conversation with you." Louis said as he started walking towards the table with the drinks not bothering to look back and see if Nick was following him.

 

An hour later, and Louis was buzzed. not caring anymore that he was alone. He lost Harry a while ago, and he thinks that he must have went home with some bloke. He lost Nick a while ago too, not that he cared at all. But he found himself in the middle of the makeshift dance floor in the living room, dancing to some catchy music by himself. 

He felt arms wrap around his waist and start to dance with him. Not bothering to turn around and see who the culprit was he continued to dance and grind against the guy. "Thought everybody was to far away from your league?" he felt Nick whisper in his ear and stay there for a second leaving the feeling of hot breath against his neck. 

"Maybe I was wrong?" It came out far to much like a question than he intended it to be, and his voice was raspy, like he needed to cough but he couldn't.

They continued to dance, and he could feel Nicks growing erection though his jeans, pressed against his ass. It took all of his strength to let out a loud whimper right there on the dance floor. Nick bent down and attached his lips to the side of Louis neck and sucked dark purple bruises on to him. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Nick whispered in to Louis' ear as he gripped his hips more tightly and brought him closer to himself.

"Yeah." Louis almost moaned out. He turned around and grabbed Nicks hand and lead him out the door to his apartment. 

\----

Once they were inside, limbs and lips were tangled together while they tried to get as close to each other as possible. Louis' and Nicks shirt lost in the mess. Louis pulled away and laughed "Maybe we should get to my bedroom before we injure ourselves." He walked away from Nick for the second time that night and once again not bothering to look and see if he was following because this time he knew he was.

The bedroom door shut behind Nick, and Louis turned around and locked the door. Nick grabbed Louis his and turned him around. He crashed his lips in to Louis'. Louis willingly opened his mouth for Nick, when he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. Their tongues mingles for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes before they both fell on top of the bed. Louis moaned in to the kiss causing Nick to pull on the bottom of Louis' lips with his teeth. 

"Fuck." Louis breathed out as he pulled away to catch his breath and he rocked their hips together.

He could feel Nicks now very hard erection press into him, and he roughly pressed down on to Nicks length. Nick let out a loud moan, and threw his head back. Louis leaned down and returned the favour of sucking dark purple bruises onto Nick's skin. Giving him a necklace of marks that everybody would without a doubt see the next morning. Louis pulled back away from Nicks neck and started to unbutton his pants, pulling them down impatiently so he could see Nicks cock straining against his boxers. 

Louis moaned at the sight before him and Nick surged forward to once again connect his lips to the younger lads. They kissed for several minutes until finally reached out and started palming Nicks erection though his boxers. "You need to get out of these clothing." Nick moaned out loudly as he tugged on Louis' pants, and throwing his head backwards on to the mattress. 

Louis got off and let out a whimper at the sudden loss of friction. He pulled his pants off kicking them in a random direction, and straddled Nicks hips once again. He returned his hand so they were once again rubbing the older boys cock. Nicks hands shot out from where they were gripping the bed, and tangled their way though Louis' hair and bucking his hips slightly. 

Louis once again dragged himself away from Nick. Louis pulled Nicks boxer briefs down until Nick started to kick them the rest of the way. He looked up at Nick meeting their eyes. He was looking down at Louis with pleading eyes silently begging him to do something, anything.

And with that Louis took Nick's cock in his mouth. Swiping his tongue across the slit of the head while hollowing out his cheeks and sucking the head slowly, teasing Nick. Nick hands gripped tightly in Louis' hair, pulling slightly. Louis sunk further down and around Nicks length. He started to bob his head up and down taking in Nicks cock over and over again. 

Nick started feeling like he was going to explode just from the feeling of Louis taking in his cock, and sucking on it in just the right places. Nick started to pull frantically at Louis' hair trying to get him to pull away because the feeling was starting to become unbearable and he didn't want to cum without feeling all Louis has to offer. Louis pulled away and brought himself make up to the height of Nick and then leaned forward connecting their lips. 

Nick gave in to the kiss and let himself get lost in it before pulling away and resting his forehead against Louis. "So, where the stuff?" He asked before he started to pull off Louis' boxers. Once they were off he connected their lips once again. Louis reached out with his hand and started fumbling trying to get what they needed out of the top drawer of his nightstand. Once he got what he needed he pulled away and passed the lube and condom out to nick. "Please fuck me already. " he breathed out. 

"Gladly." Nick said as he grabbed the surprisingly almost empty bottle of lube. Louis spread his legs a little wider once Nick was looming over him, looking down at him with such lust in his eyes that he was shocked at how much he really wanted Nick to fuck him, and the other way around. 

Nick bent down to place a small kiss on the lips to Louis. Louis tried deepening the kiss, but Nick pulled away unwillingly. He flipped Louis over so he was now on his back for Nick. He used his hands and parted Louis bare ass. He ducked his head in, and started kitten-licking all around the part of Louis' body that was begging for Nicks attention. He started to lap his tongue around the sensitive area. Sucking and nipping as he licked, and finally he pushed inside.

"Jesus Christ, just get on with it already." Louis whimpered as the gripped the bed sheets and pushed further against Nick. 

Nick grabbed the lube that got lost on the bed and drizzled the lube over three of his fingers. He took his finger and slowly moved it around the entrance until Louis' hips were buckling trying to get more friction then Nick was offering at the moment. Nick obliged anyway and slowly stuck his index finger into the younger lad. Louis buried his head into the mattress and started the grind backwards on Nicks fingers.

Nick roughly worked Louis up enough to add a second finger causing Louis moan out and whimper in pleasure as Nick pumped the two fingers in and out of Louis, and with that Nick pushed the third finger curling them slightly as he did. He continued to move his fingers and scissoring them until he brushed the bundle of nerves he was looking for causing Louis to scream out and whimper Loudly. 

He pulled his fingers out, and found the condom that Louis brought out earlier on the bed beside them. Louis got up and turned around to face Nick. He crashed his lips in to Nicks before pulling away quickly and muttering out "I wanna ride you." He looked down, the blush on his face visible. 

"God, yes" Nick moaned and threw his head back at the thought. He pulled Louis' head up for another kiss distracting him from the embarrassment from having to ask nick if it was okay for him to ride him.

Louis pulled back and took the condom that was still in Nicks hands, and the lube that was tossed aside on the mattress. He brought his hand around the length of Nicks cock and gave it a few pumps before opening the condom and rolling it on the older lads cock. Pumping him a few more times with lube that he had just poured onto his hands. Louis pushed Nick on to the bed to the spot Louis himself was just previously laying down on. 

Louis straddled Nicks waist and reached around gripping Nicks length and rubbing his head against his entrance. Nicks hand instantly went out and gripped Louis hips. They both knew that there would be bruises there in the morning. Louis slowly sunk down on Nicks cock and moved his hands so they were on Nicks chest as he continued to sink down all the way. Louis threw his head back and rolled his hips in circles taking in the feeling of being completely full. It took all of Nicks strength to not slam up into Louis and pound in to him over and over again.

Louis was soon bouncing up and down on Nicks cock. Moaning out his name and trying to grip at his chest. Nicks hold on Louis' hips tightened as he threw his head back on the bed and taking in the feeling of Louis' tight heat around him. Finally Nick gave in, digging his heals in to the mattress and slammed up into him over and over again. Louis clawed at Nicks chest screaming out his name and moaning out how good it fucking feels. 

Now Nick was pounding relentlessly against Louis' prostate. He could see Louis' hard leaking cock hit his stomach every time Nick thrusted up into him. Nick gritted his teeth at the feeling of his own orgasm vastly approaching. The familiar feeling of the hot sensation take over his body. "Fuck, are you close?" He asked Louis as he snaked his hand towards the middle of their bodies.

Louis answered with a nod, and Nick brought his hand to pump Louis' aching cock. All it took was a couple fast pumps until Louis was cumming all over the both of them. On Nicks chest and hands. "Nick." Louis moaned out as he reached his peak, and that was all it took. The sight before him of Louis cumming and the clenching of Louis around his cock. He held Louis on his cock and came hard and deep inside him.

Louis fell forward resting his head on Nicks chest as they both were panting loudly. Louis pulled off of Nick and winced at the slight pain, and rolled over so he was now laying on the bed beside him. 

"You got me all sticky." Nick said as he got up from the bed, pulling the condom off himself and tied it into a knot. Throwing it in the small garbage basket beside the bed. 

"I didn't hear you complaining a minute ago." Louis replied as he continued to watch nick roam around his room. Nick grabbed a washcloth from the connected bathroom to wipe himself and Louis off.

He lied down next to Louis, and wiped himself off before throwing the cloth at Louis hitting him square in the face. "Next time lets try the shower, than we wouldn't have to deal with this sticky situation." Nick held his breath because yeah, he did wish there was a next time and that this wasn't just a one of thing. Even if he didn't and probably will never admit it out loud, he sort of wanted there to be a lot of next times with Louis. A bunch of next times that could probably last the rest of their lives.

Louis looked up at Nick, and watched the sea of emotions that crossed his face. "Next time." He agreed, and cuddled up into Nick. Nick wrapped his arms around Louis pulling him as close as the younger lad could get. "Next time." He muttered into the silence. In that moment everything was forgotten, and both of them never wanted to be anywhere else in the world.


End file.
